This is an Exploratory Grant Application to help in the organization and planning of a Core Center for Digestive Diseases in Dallas, Texas. The goals of this Core Center, if approved, are to work on problems of intestinal absorption, malabsorption, secretion, chronic diarrhea and fecal incontinence. The scope of the Core Center would include basic and pathophysiological research on absorption, secretion and motility of the intestine; clinical research in patients with malabsorption, diarrhea and fecal incontinence and development of new therapies to treat patients with these diseases.